El amor solo es bonito cuando es correspondido
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: Mm... el nombre no me convence, solo lo he puesto porque no sabía que más poner y es lo que más se repite. Lo siento si es corta. Trata sobre Miku que narra sus sentimientos antes y después de encontrar el amor y bueno, he añadido un poquito de historia para alargar. Espero que te guste y si no es de tu agrado tanto amor mejor no lo leas xD


_Tengo dieciséis años, soy divertida, simpática, una persona con la que siempre puedes contar. A mi edad todos hablan del amor, de lo bien que están con sus parejas. Yo quiero tan mal demostrarle a alguien todo el amor que guardo, quiero tanto que alguien me demuestre esos mismos sentimientos… Tengo dieciséis años y aun no he encontrado pareja ¿Es que acaso no hay nadie para mí? ¿Nadie que me ame? ¿Nadie que esté atado al otro lado de mi hilo rojo?_

_Aunque también soy yo, muchos se me han confesado y a muchos he rechazado. Quiero amar y que me amen, quiero soltar todos estos sentimientos que tengo dentro, que nadie sabe más que yo, que empujan y quieren salir. Pero… por más que quiero… aun no he encontrado a la persona que me hace tilín. No sé ni lo que busco exactamente, no sé nada… Esto a veces puede más que yo y me derrumba. Lloro y lloro a la espera de alguien que me abrace y me diga ''Está bien, estoy a tu lado'' pero ese alguien, nunca llega_

_Quiero saber que se siente cuando estás enamorada, quiero saber que se siente cuando esa persona me abraza, quiero saber que se siente cuando me besa, quiero saber si existe esa persona y dónde está_

_Si mis amigas y amigos me preguntan por el amor, siempre voy a responderles lo mismo ''No estoy para nada interesada en eso'' pero eso no es más que mentira. Ellos siempre me hablan de sus parejas, de lo emocionados que están cuando se les confiesan, de la angustia que sienten cuando ya no están interesados en ellos y cortan la relación… Me piden consejos. Y eso me molesta, mucho. Me molesta porque yo estoy para todos pero nadie está luego para mí._

_Igual que digo que deseo encontrar el amor, también digo que me da miedo. Yo busco algo serio y hoy en día, vamos a ser sinceros, los que buscan algo serio están en peligro de extinción o malgastando su tiempo con alguien que solo quiere utilizarlos. Me molesta que las personas que han pedido algo serio conmigo hayan recibido un buen palazo. Me molesta no poder amar a quien de verdad me ama y me va a molestar enamorarme de verdad de alguien que luego me destroce en mil pedazos._

_Me encantaría viajar atrás en el tiempo para volver a mi niñez, donde no me preocupaba por estas cosas tan tontas. Me encantaría viajar adelante en el tiempo y ver con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida. Pero hasta que no encuentre un gato cósmico del futuro con un bolsillo en la barriga del cual puede sacar millones de objetos, me tendré que quedar en el presente._

_Por ahora creo que voy a seguir imaginando y soñando momentos en los que estoy con alguien de la manera en que tanto deseo. Abrazados, cogidos de la mano, hablando de nuestras tonterías, mirándonos a los ojos y diciéndolo todo sin palabras. Por cierto, soy Miku Hatsune_

Una peli roja y otra peli verde con unas gafas en la cabeza corrieron, bueno, competían por ver quién llegaba antes hasta su mejor amiga, Miku. Se empujaban entre ellas, empujaban a gente hacia la otra para que tropezara, se pegaban… que brutas, solo por llegar antes… Solo para llegar a la vez. Ambas tenían la mano en el pecho, el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente, jadeaban y se reían. Todo a la vez, todo igual, se notaba que habían pasado toda su infancia juntas

-¡Miku! – las dos se miraron, fruncieron el ceño y comenzaron a aparecer chispas - ¡Yo voy a ser la que hable primero con Miku! – de nuevo lo hacían, a veces pasaba… Esta vez Gumi le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Miki, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua y no pudiera hablar - ¡Miku! ¿Te has enterado? ¡En mi clase habrá una chica nueva! No puedo esperar a ver cómo es – sus ojos brillaban de la ilusión y ahora fue la peli roja quien le pegó en la cabeza

-Me lo has quitado de la boca – frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera enfadada – Pero adivina… Sé cuando viene y YO voy a ser quien hable primero con ella – salió corriendo y dejaron a Miku atrás, sorprendida

-Chicas… que vamos a la misma clase… ya lo sé...

* * *

La peli turquesa subió a la azotea, siempre que quería estar tranquila hacía eso, le gustaba mirar desde lo alto a la gente ir de un lado para otro, correr tras la pelota, hablar… Normalmente nadie subía aquí, en realidad es una zona a la que no se puede ir, pero como no hay vigilancia Miku siempre sube. Las únicas que saben esto son sus dos mejores amigas

Raro le pareció cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, sus amigas eran unas miedosas y tenían miedo de ser pilladas o estar tan altas. Se giró y vio a una chica, más alta que ella, con el pelo rosa. La chica entró y se dirigió a Miku, cosa extraña, nunca había visto a esta chica antes. Luego se dio cuenta que detrás de la puerta estaban Miki y Gumi sonriendo de oreja a oreja, otro de sus intentos de encontrarle pareja

-Ah… - miró de un lado a otro, no sabía por dónde salir, esas malditas siempre hacían lo mismo - ¿Hola? – ella era mala para las amistades, era demasiado tímida

La peli rosa se rió entre dientes, que hermosa sonrisa, pensó para sí misma Miku – Hola – sabía que su cara ahora estaría unos cuantos tonos rojos ¿Por qué Miki y Gumi siempre hacían lo mismo sabiendo cuán difícil era para ella hacer amigos? La chica tendió su mano – Luka, soy la chica nueva, voy a tu clase – no solo ella era bonita, si no que su voz, su nombre, todo lo era

-Miku, encantada – miró de reojo a la puerta, sus amigas seguían ahí ¡Ah! ¡Si las miradas mataran ellas habrían muerto hace mucho! – Chicas ¿No venís? – lo hacía a posta, sabía sus miedos y por eso lo hacía – No seáis mal educadas

-Ah… Es que… Miki tiene que ¡Ir a por su almuerzo! Vamos, Miki – cuando se dio la vuelta para empezar a irse, una fuerza extraña la arrastraba hacia atrás – ¿Eh? Qué extraño, camino hacia atrás – la palma de la peli turquesa y su cara se ''encontraron'' ¿Cómo podía ser tan…?

-¿Has escuchado eso, Miku? ¡Es el timbre, así que nos vamos a clase! – pero si no había sonado nada… Cualquier cosa para escaparse, cobardes - ¿Miku?

-¿Qué? Podéis ir a clase, yo voy a quedarme aquí hasta que realmente suene la campana – peli verde y peli roja se miraron, sabían que algo iba mal con su amiga, aunque no quisiera decirlo - ¿Qué hacéis? ¿No os ibais? Cada día os entiendo menos…

* * *

Ahí donde lo ves, las personas que parecen tener menos problemas son las que más tienen. Aunque parece que la peli verde es divertida y pasota, lo está pasando mal y la peli turquesa sabe el por qué

-No puedo salir con ella, Miku… - ambas estaban sentadas en un banco en el parque – Miki también está enamorada de ella, aunque yo tuviera la oportunidad, no podría. Jamás lo haría, no puedo hacerle daño, es mi amiga y sé que es la que estará siempre a mi lado, por eso no puedo… - se llevó las manos a la cara, ya no sabía qué hacer

-El amor solo es bonito cuando es correspondido – estaba cansada de estas charlas. Siempre pidiéndole ayuda y luego cuando ella la pedía nadie estaba, como siempre. Pero la culpa a veces es suya por no pedir ayuda a las personas que se la ofrecen

-No has experimentado ese sentimiento en tu vida y sin embargo sabes que responder y hacer en estos casos. ¿Qué te ha parecido la nueva? – cambió el tema, no quería seguir pensando en ello y no quería molestar a la peli turquesa con ese tema. Una sonrisa pilla se extendió de oreja a oreja

-Ah… muy maja – no quería hablar de nada, solo quería irse a casa y que la dejaran en paz de una vez…

**Un año después**

_Este sentimiento cálido en el pecho, estas mariposas en el estómago, las tonalidades rojas que iban subiendo con tan solo mirarla, todo esto es lo que dicen que se siente cuando se está enamorado. Abrazar la almohada pensando que es la persona especial, rallarse día a día, pensar en cómo sería la vida con esa persona mientras te duchas, todo eso es lo que dicen que haces cuando estás enamorado. Todo es cierto. Al fin he encontrado a esa persona, he de agradecerles todo a mis amigas por ser tan insistentes en ese tema. _

_Pero también tengo miedo. Miedo a que todo lo que esté sintiendo no sea correspondido. Miedo al pensar que malgasto mí tiempo amando a quien no lo merece. Miedo a que, si me corresponde, no sea suficiente para esa persona. Miedo a pifiarla. Terror al pensar que esa persona solo quisiera usarme_

_El amor… solo es bonito cuando es correspondido. Mi amiga Gumi consiguió olvidarse de la chica que le gustaba, Miki fue rechazada por ella pero consiguió olvidarla. ¿Y Luka? Jamás nos ha contado si se ha enamorado o está enamorada, siempre desvía el tema y se sonroja, así que apuesto lo que sea a que hay alguien en su corazoncito. En parte eso me duele, porque podría ser una persona cualquiera, pero a la vez me ilusiono porque pienso que la personita especial que ocupa su mente podría ser yo_

_Sí, soy Miku Hatsune, llevo un año conociendo a Luka y me he enamorado de ella_

Miku llevaba un tiempo viendo algo raro entre sus dos mejores amigas. No es como si estuvieran enfadadas, pero estaban distantes, cuando se hablaban, cuando se miraban, cuando se rozaban, siempre se sonrojaban. No volvieron a hablarle del amor hasta este mismo día en que Miki la llevó al parque

-Creo… que me gusta Gumi

-Debería hacerme vidente o algo así – dijo un poco para sí misma - ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque tengo miedo de destrozar nuestra amistad – de nuevo el amor estaba haciendo daño a otra persona alegre – Creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos… creo que por eso está tan distante…

-¿No has pensado que tal vez sienta lo mismo y por eso esté distante? Tú estás haciendo lo mismo, estás intentando alejarte de ella, olvidarla ¿No podría ella estar haciendo eso? – y a pesar de que siempre estaba dando consejos a los demás, ella no los aplicaba, se negaba al hecho de que la peli rosa pudiera amarle aunque sus amigas han dicho que veían algo

-¿Crees que debo decírselo, entonces? – miró a la peli turquesa que asintió – Entonces se lo diré, pero aun quiero esperar un poco, armarme de valor… - sonrió y miró al cielo - ¿Sabes? Lo que sentía por Lily… no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que siento por Gumi. Creo que este sentimiento estuvo muy dentro de mí y quise ocultarlo con los ''sentimientos'' que dije tener por Lily, creo que me engañé a mí misma

-No merece la pena mentirse, al final la verdad siempre asoma

-No puedo creerme que nunca te hayas enamorado. Es como si tuvieras mucha experiencia, pero no entiendo como la consigues sin práctica… - se levantó dispuesta a irse – Gracias, Miku, no sabes lo bien que sienta desahogarse, deberías hacer lo mismo. Llevo años conociéndote y a mí no me engañas, sientes algo por nuestra amiga peli rosa – sonrió – Y si no te das prisa el atún te la quitara – ambas rieron. La verdad es que a veces parecía que Luka estuviera casada con el atún… cosa que quieras o no, aunque pareciera una tontería, ponía celosa a Miku. Por un momento la peli turquesa sintió alegría, alegría porque al fin alguien se da cuenta de sus problemas y preocupaciones

* * *

De nuevo alguien reúne a la peli turquesa bajo un árbol de cerezo, ya sabía lo que ocurriría, lo que no sabía era que esta vez alguien más observaba. Un chico rubio, un año menor que ella le entregó una carta junto a unas rosas. Se veía tan tímido, pero Miku ya sabía de este chico, lo odiaba, si se creía que ella caería, iba con la idea equivocada

Miku le devolvió el ramo y la carta y luego se alejó de allí, dejando al chico solo y con su primer rechazo. Ahora que habían roto sus esquemas seguro que cambiaría. La peli turquesa escuchó pasos detrás suyo, pensó que se trataba del chico que iba a insistir, pero cuando se giró se encontró con esos ojos azules en los que tanto se pierde

Tenía en su dedo meñique un hilo rojo y en la mano una naranja partida por la mitad. Ató el hilo en el meñique de la peli turquesa y le dio la media naranja, fue una tontería, muchos pueden pensar así, pero los actos que parecen más insignificantes y pequeños son los que más sentimientos demuestran

-Quiero ser quien sostiene el extremo de tu hilo, quiero ser tu media naranja, no tu medio limón que te amargue ni tu media cebolla que te haga llorar. Quiero ser tu media naranja dulce. Quiero estar ahí cuando caigas y si no te puedo levantar, quiero tumbarme a tu lado. Quiero convertirme en tu mundo así como tú ya eres el mío. Quiero hacer una historia, nuestra historia, una que nunca acabe, una que a pesar de los obstáculos sea feliz

-Quiero que al levantarme lo primero que vea seas tú, quiero dejar de abrazar mi almohada para abrazarte a ti, quiero dejar de imaginar cómo sería una vida contigo y hacerlo real, quiero besarte, abrazarte, dártelo todo, mostrarte lo que guardo en mi interior – continuó

-Entonces haz lo que más desees ahora

_Ese día mi vida se pintó de rosa, creo que ella me dijo que la suya se pintó de azul turquesa. Desde ese día mi vida cambió a mejor. El amor es como una batalla, una guerra, un juego en el que el mejor será el ganador y el perdedor tendrá que vivir sin aquello que más quería. Me siento triste por aquellos ''jugadores'' que perdieron, pero es que todo no puede ser siempre feliz para todos, todo no puede acabar bien siempre. Deseo que encuentren la felicidad que yo experimento ahora en algún momento. Deseo que encuentren alguien mejor que yo_

_En cuanto a Miki y Gumi… ambas se confesaron a la vez un mes después. Si no hubiera sido por ellas no podría estar ahora con Luka, si ellas no hubieran insistido en que la conociera, yo jamás me abría acercado a ella ¿O tal vez sí? Tal vez todos los caminos que tiene la vida me llevaban a estar con Luka_

_Quiero borrar todos los recuerdos antes de conocer a Luka, para que nuestros recuerdos juntas puedan caber en nuestro cuento perfecto_

**Omake**

-Hace apenas media hora que nos hemos visto y ya te echo de menos – dijo la peli turquesa

-¿Deseas verme? – preguntó Luka sonriendo al móvil

-Por supuesto, desearía abrazarte en este momento y no soltarte jamás

-Entonces no desees más, deja que cumpla tus deseos. Saca la cabeza por la ventana de tu habitación – Miku levantó una ceja extrañada ¿Para qué quería que se asomara? Se acercó a la ventana, no sabía si asomarse o no. Justo cuando iba a sacar la cabeza para mirar fuera se encontró con dos ojos azules muy cerca suyo - ¿Boo? – escaló lo poco que quedaba para llegar a la ventana y al ver que la peli turquesa seguía ahí, pasmada e impidiéndole el paso, la besó – ¿Podrías dejarme pasar? Así es difícil que pueda abrazarte

Le ayudó a subir, a causa de esto ambas cayeron al suelo – Idiota – tras eso, le dio una sonrisa llena de todo el cariño que guardaba


End file.
